


Compilation de vieux textes

by HaruCarnage



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Durarara!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lupin III, Naruto, Shugo Chara!, Tegami Bachi | Letter Bee
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Humor, M/M, Old text, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Mes premiers pas en temps que jeune écrivain de fanfiction n'ont pas été faciles. Voici les textes avec lesquels j'ai commencé. Le plus vieux texte date de Juin 2011. Peut-être que je réécrirai ces histoires, peut-être pas. Vous n'êtes pas forcé à plonger dans le passé avec moi.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Rouge passion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Note : Voici mon premier texte de cette série, j'avais commencé fort avec ce fandom sans vraiment le connaitre comme je le connais aujourd'hui. Durarara est un monde bien plus vaste que je l'imaginais à cette période. Ceci est un Slash, ou une belle tentative de slash.

Izaya se promenait dans Shinjiku avec prudence car il savait qu' a un moment ou un autre que cet homme apparaîtrai de nulle part. Décidément c'est une habitude car dès qu'il formuler sa pensée l'homme vêtu de son habituel costume de serveur qui portait quasi en permanence.

?: Izaya! Je t'avais dit de ne plus revenir ici!

Le serveur souleva un distributeur de canettes qui traînait par là, il se prépara à le lancer vers son interlocuteur.

Izaya: Mon cher Shizuo, je ne fais que passer

Shizuo: Comme si j'allai te croire petit scélérat!

Dans un mouvement il lançât le distributeur avec l'agité d'un chat L'informateur évita d'extrême justesse le projectile, Il profita du rideau de fumée pour s'échapper

Shizuo: Izaya!Ne reviens surtout pas Sinon!

Izaya retourna chez lui à pas de loup, il enleva sa veste et se regarda dans son miroir. Il vit alors qu'il avait une entaille sur la joue droite.

Izaya: M**** Il a réussit à m'avoir à m'avoir ce fumeur blond

En se regardant son reflet, Il eut une bonne idée: si il se déguisait! Il se rendit dans le magasin de son quartier pour acheter le nécessaire. Dès que ses courses fut faite il rentra sa colora ses cheveux avec la jolie couleur rouge qu'il avait choisit.

Le lendemain, il sorti de chez lui et au lieu de sa veste habituelle, il prit une fine veste en cuir noir qui étais dans son placard. Il se promena dans Shinjiku. Quand soudain...

Shizuo: Bonjour le rouge!

Izaya: On se connait!

Le serveur se rapprocha dangereusement du visage d'Izaya, ce dernier senti la respiration du blond, elle sentait encore les embruns de la cigarette juste fumée. On voyait clairement l'énervement du serveur.

Izaya: Depuis l'affaire du tueur beaucoup de monde connaissent ton nom et ta réputation

Shizuo: Quelle réputation?

Izaya: De main destructrice de la justice

Shizuo: Cool! C'est quoi ton nom?

Izaya : Red

Shizuo : Haha c'est une blague !

Izaya : Non !

Shizuo : Tu me plain bien p'tit gars. Allez bonne route.

Le blond posa un chaste baiser sur la joue droite d'Izaya là où il l'avait blessé le serveur. Le rouge monta aux joues du rouge.

Shizuo : Trop drôle on dirait Tomate-man

Izaya : Les héros par « Man » c'est ringard

Shizuo : Tu me plais de plus en plus, En plus tu est mon type

Izaya : Alors on va se faire un resto ?

Shizuo : Justement je suis libre ce soir ça tombe bien ! Ici à 20 H

Izaya : Ben pourquoi pas. Où ça ?

Shizuo : C'est une surprise !

Le serveur fit un clin d'œil et parti aussitôt. L'informateur traîne encore quelques instants dans le quartier avec une certaine joie, celle de passer inaperçu. Avoir les cheveux rouges lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il s'arrêta devant le sushi russe où Simon distribuait des tracts

Simon : Izaya ?

Izaya : Non vous faites erreur moi Red

Simon : Bon soit … Si tu préfère ça

Izaya : A la prochaine Si… Euh le russe

Dès qu'il rentra chez lui, il se stoppa devant le miroir et vit encore l'entaille, il la toucha ce qui lui fit remonter le rouge aux joues. Il mit son costume-cravate pour l'occasion. Ce soir Il ne serait aussi bien fringué que son hôte. Il sorti de son appartement et se dirigea vers Shinjiku et sorti de nulle part comme une apparition le blond jaillit devant le rouge avec un grand panneau de signalisation, dès qu'il vu l'autre le serveur envoya très loin l'objet plutôt encombrant.

Shizuo : Qu'est que tu fais ici Red ? T'habite tout près ?

Izaya : Ouais pas trop

Shizuo : Fais gaffe il y a un malade qui habite dans le quartier

Izaya : A part toi ?

Shizuo : Tu as de la chance Red, je suis de bonne humeur

Izaya : Quelle chance !

Le serveur ne saisit pas l'ironie de son invité. Shizuo conduisit joyeusement vers un resto qui semblait espagnol.

Izaya C'est mes cheveux qui t'on donné l'idée de l'espagnol

Shizuo : Peut-être qui sait ?

Malgré les rougissements réciproques des deux interlocuteurs, un serveur approcha de leur table où ils s'étaient assis. Ils commandèrent une paella. Le rouge s'amusa à taquiner le blond avec des idées pas très nettes. Pour mettre fin à son supplice le blond prit les devant et embrassa le rouge sur la bouche.

Shizuo : Tu est comme une clope pour moi petit

Izaya : Quoi tu va enfin arrêter et je ne suis pas plus jeune que toi

Shizuo : Red tu as de la chance que tu sois mignon

Le reste de la soirée ce passa plutôt bien si on exclu que Shizuo a failli balancer le serveur quand il a remis l'addition.

Après quelques semaines l'entaille disparu du visage d'Izaya et le rouge de ses cheveux devenait noir, le moment approchait où il devrait avouer sa vraie identité à son nouvel amour. Il prit un rendez-vous avec Shizuo sous son patronyme. Au rendez-vous…

Shizuo : Alors Red je te manquais déjà

Izaya : Je dois t'avouer un truc

Shizuo : Je t'écoute !

Izaya : je … JE

Shizuo : Moi aussi je t'aussi et tu le sais très bien

Izaya : Laisse-moi parler Shizuo ! Je ne suis pas Red mais Izaya. Voila c'est dit !

L'informateur se leva en trombe et se dirigea vers la porte, il allait ouvrir celle-ci quand il senti la forte poigne du blond.

Shizuo : Vraiment ! Tu me mens pas Red euh Izaya. Dire que je suis tombé sur ton charme espèce d’arnaqueur !

Izaya : Au début je dois avouer je m'amusais à jouer avec tes sentiments mais c'est dernier temps j'avoue que je jouais plus comédie beau blond ! Je …

Le blond n'attendis pas une seconde et embrassa son amant.

Shizuo : Le rouge te va si bien Izaya !

Ils allèrent à l'appartement d'Izaya s'installer tous les deux après quelques mois l'informateur abandonna sa fonction pour vivre pleinement sa relation le même soir il s'unirent enfin sous les lumières nocturne près de Shinjiku. Izaya adopta définitivement le rouge qui avait tellement plus au blond devenu non-fumeur. Deux ans après on entendit plus parler ni D'izaya ni de Shizuo nul ne sait qu'est qui sont devenu…

FIN


	2. Hibou Farceur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 
> 
> Note : J'avais fait cette histoire suite un défi qui était sur une image dont je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir à présent. C'était pour le FoF. On change de fandom, déjà à l'époque j'avais cet tendance d'écrire sur des univers différents. Cette histoire date d'Août 2011.

Harry alla à la volière pour confier une lettre à sa chouette quand dans la volière un Hibou mocheté se posa avec un énorme parchemin, curieux Harry avança vers le hibou celui-ci lui donna quelques coups de bec bien placés et s'envola en direction de la grande salle, Harry se dit qu'il allait livrer ce parchemin imposant à son destinataire. Il donna sa lettre à Hedwige un peu furieuse celle-ci parti sans demandé sa caresse habituelle à son maître. Harry descendit à la grande salle prendre son petit déjeuner et comme d'habitude Ron et Hermione débattait sur divers sujet auquel ils étaient pas d'accord.

-Je te dis que les moldus sont des sportifs eux ils utilisent leurs corps pas des ballets dit Hermione

-Le quidditch est sport très physique essaye tu verras que c'est plus complexe que ne le croit

-Je te ferai signaler qu'on y a joué cet été

-Oui c'est vrai ça et donc

\- Je ne change pas d'avis

-Bonjour !

-Ha Harry tu sais que j'ai raison hein ?

-Ron Hermione n'a pas tort non plus

-Tu choisis tu de son coté ou du mien mon pote

-Dis Ron ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'a pas vu un hibou moucheté

-Tu parle de Coq ?

-Non Ron il parle d'un grand hibou pas de ta miniature

-N'empêche que lui il est utile pas comme ton stupide chat

-Mon chat était bien utile pour passage secret dans le saule cogneur

-Ouais bon ça va !

-Tu vois ! Bon Harry ton hibou là ce n'est pas celui qui volent au dessus de la table la

Harry leva les yeux et vit le hibou de ce matin voler tranquillement au dessus de sa t^te

-Tu va livrer parchemin oui ?

-Harry qu'est qu'il te prend ?

-Ouais mec quelle mouche t'a piquée ?

-Depuis ce matin ce hibou me nargue avec son gros parchemin

Ron et Hermione rirent de bon cœur

-Quoi ?

-Avoue que ta curiosité est piquée à vif

-Tu vois je l'avais dit

-Dis quoi Hermione ?

-Rien

-Ron si tu es courant je te torturer jusqu'à tu crache le morceau

-J'ai promis à Hermione que je dirais rien

-Mais il Y a quelques instants…

-Bah le passé est passé donc ça n'a pas d'importance par rapport à ce qui ce passe avec ce parchemin

-Dis-moi ce qu'il contient

-Nan !

-Ron ! Tu réagis comme un gamin !

-Hermione ?

-Oui Harry ?

-Je veux savoir ?

-Tu le sauras plus tard !

Ces deux amis partirent en direction du cours de métamorphose qui se déroulait après

-Maudit hibou !

-Un problème Potter ?

-Malfoy !

-C'est à toi ce fichu hibou ?

-Pourquoi tu pense cela Potter ?

-c'est bien ton genre de me narguer avec un parchemin tenu par un hibou qui me cherche

-C'est pas moi mais si tu sais qui c'est après rappelle-moi de le remercier ! Crabbe ! Goyle, on s'en va !

Malfoy partit devant suivi de ces deux comparses ricanant, Harry lançât un dernier juron à l'oiseau et partit rejoindre les autres au cours de métamorphose, Mac Gonnagal déteste les retards

-Potter presque en retard

-Professeur

-Bon comme vous êtes presque à l'heure voulez faire la démonstration de la dernière métamorphose vue en classe.

-Professeur j'ai oublié

-Granger vous serez prié de faire réviser Potter

-Oui

-Vous Potter je vous donne un parchemin à faire pour la semaine prochaine ! malfoy je vous interdis de ricaner compris

-ça me serai jamais vu à l'idée

-ça j'en doute

-Finnigan mêlez-vous de vos oignons

-Ok prof

Le cours se déroula tranquillement comme d'habitude, quand le hibou de ce matin vint ennuyer Harry

-Un hibou en classe !

-prof il a du courrier

-son propriétaire n'est pas au courant des heures ou quoi ?

-Il faut croire !

-Weasley !

La cloche sonna la fin du cours ainsi que le début de l'interclasse qui dure 5 minutes ce qui permettait aux élèves d'aller d'une classe à l'autre

-Je parie que Rogue va prendre un malin plaisir à nous retirer des points si le hibou se pointe

-Bon je vais essaye de lui parler

-Hermione ce hibou est un enquiquineur de première classe

-Harry tu n'as pas essayé ma technique

-Quelle technique

-Secret !

Harry et Ron partit en direction des cachots où Rogue régnait en maître

-En plus on se tape encore les Serpentards

-Weas-moche nous aussi nous sommes ravis de cette collaboration

Ils arrivèrent en cours et comme à son habitude Rogue avait écrit de la potion à préparer avant la fin du cours

-Vivement ce midi on a une heure de temps libre ça me permettra d'attraper ce hibou

-Potter 5 point en moins

-Professeur Potter peux faire la potion avec moi

-Malfoy pourquoi voulez-vous Potter vous aide ?

-Pour m'amuser

-Monsieur Malfoy j'aime votre esprit d'initiative

-je l'aurai parié

-Weasley moins 5 points

Apres les cours Harry partit à la recherche du hibou farceur, celui-ci était perché sur une arche le regard hagard

-Toi !

Le hibou hulula joyeusement et resta en place

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans ce fichu parchemin mais je suis presque sur qu'on l'a ensorceler pour que ma curiosité soit éveillé ainsi

Harry s'appuya sur le mur le hibou curieux de l'abandon de son poursuivant se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry

-Ah je t'ai eu !

Le hibou sut que sa tâche était finie et partit vers les cieux. Harry décacheta son parchemin se mis à lire son contenu.

Cher Harry Potter,

Ce hibou farceur est le mien je vous serez gré de m'excuser

Si vous réussit à l'avoir avant la fin de la journée vous serez fort chanceux

Car vous seriez convié à un événement exceptionnel qui à lieu à Poudlard que tous les siècles.

Et part conséquent vos amis déjà au courant

Par un autre hibou

Excusez encore mon hibou qui avec l'âge fait des blague de plus en plus de mauvais goût

Votre ami

\- Non mais je n'y crois pas ! Ils m'ont rien dit !

Un événement à Poudlard qui a lieu tous les siècles je me demande ce que c'est ?se dis Harry

Harry partit vers la grande salle, elle était déjà décorer aux couleurs de l'école. Il vit ces amis qui agitaient la main pour lui dire venir

-C'est quoi cet événement

-Le bal des fantômes d'Angleterre

-Quoi ! On va encore s'ennuyer si c'est la même chose que l'anniversaire de Nick

-Non Potter cette fois on aura droit à de la vraie nourriture puisque les mortels y sont convié ! dis le fantôme vexé

Harry et beaucoup d'élève de Poudlard assistèrent aux différents spectacles des fantômes avec émerveillement quand il fut finit il était bien une heure du matin les élèves partirent à leur dortoir et s'endormirent des étoiles plein les yeux.


	3. Courrier lointain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Fresque" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !
> 
> C'est du Pov Lag ^^

Que représente cette fresque ? Pourquoi ma maman est partie loin ? Pourquoi on l'a enlevé ?

-Reveille- toi Lag !

-Ok !

Je descendis pour prendre mon déjeuner et comme à son habitude Sylvette servait sa soupe infame que je complimentais par peur de représailles par contre Niche mon dingo se gênait pas ! Parfois j'envie son esprit d'initiative par contre on ne peut pas qu'elle soit futée !

-Pourquoi tu souris Lag ? Tu est heureux pourquoi ?

-Je pensais juste à truc c'est tout

-Ne t'inquiète plus pour moi Lag, je sais que mon frère reviendra plus à présent !

-Sylvette tu es si gentille !

Moi et Sylvette pleurons de bon cœur quand Niche me rappelle que le boulot m'attendait que si je voulais monter à Akatsuki, la capitale, il fallait bosser et travailler dur !

Aria Link me confia du courier pour Pierfada à Yusari à l'extrême gauche donc Lag fis quelques réserves avant de partir et laissa un mot à Sylvette pour prévenir qu'il partait. Pourquoi elle s'absentait comme ça ? J'espère qu'elle va bien ?

La première partie se déroulait en cariole, bien que secoués par cet engin, ils étaient content qu'une partie du voyage se faisait pas à pied.

Dès qu'il arrivèrent au village de Crimata la cariole les laissalà

-Bon renseignons-nous sur ce village !

-Niche n'agresse pas les gens s'il te plait !

-En tant que dingo de Lag c'est d'accord

Elle est si fière et si brusqu, on voit bien qu'elle a grandis seule ! Si je tirai sur la lettre pour savoir plus sur Pierfada

-Akabane !

Les Images se succédèrent, elles montraient toute un homme qui paignait pour son amoureuse qui habitait Pierfada. Il appris qui lui faudrait pas plus de deux heures si il prenais un raccourcis très dangereux mais avec Niche ça ira il en était sur !

-Niche !

Quelques secondes après Niche sauta près de Lag ce qui eu le don de le faire sursauté

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Il y a un raccourcis mais c'est dangereux tu es d'accord si on le prend Niche ?

-Niche veut ce que Lag veut !

Ils s'avancèrent vers le raccourcis à la moitié de celui-ci un insecte-armure attaqua le jeune postier et sa partenaire. Ne faisant ni une ni deux le jeune tira sur la bête mais elle ne fut pas détruite

-Steak dit que le point faible est sous son bras

-Quel Bras ? Il y en a plein Niche !

A cet instant Steak pointa l'endroit, merci Steak !

-Akabane !

L'insecte explosa et laissa derrière lui une pluie d'étoiles à souvenir

-Bien joué p'tit gars

Ça m'étonne qu'une femme parle ainsi !

-Te viens pour le courier

-C'est ça !

-Voyons quelle fresque il m'a envoyé cette fois ! Tu veux voir ?

-C'est très impoli madame

\- Voyons je t'autorise et m'appelle pas Madame ! Appelle-moi Toga !

-woah votre ami a du talent ! Mais ça représente quoi ?

A cet instant Tora pointa son doigt vers le soleil artificiel qui surplombait la capitale

-C'est pas très ressemblant !

-Tu ne le regarde pas comme mon ami et moi ! Ferme les yeux et ouvre ton âme et tu verra !

Je fermis les yeux et me vidait l'esprit quand j'ouvris les yeux le soleil était tel qu'il était peint sur la fresque. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ?

-Tu as vu l'horreur qui fait office de soleil ?

J'étais si abasourdis qu'aucun mot sorti de mes lèvres quand je fus rétabli je me levai. Comment j'étais tombé ?

-Comment c'est arrivé ?

-ça petit tu le sauras quand tu reverra ton proche qui te manque tellement

-Comment vous savez Toga ?

-Intuition Femine !

\- Vous savez beaucoup de chose Toga

\- Il suffit de garder son âme ouverte et toi aussi tu sauras beaucoup de choses postier !

Ils reprirent le raccourcis et reprennirent la carriole vers la ruche. Maintenant je dois garder mon âme ouverte le plus possible

-Niche a une âme ouverte Lag ? Est que Lag veut que je sois une âme ouverte

-Non ça ira Niche !

Fort de cet enseignement la jeune abeille enchainât les missions sans aucune crainte, quand il serait à la capitale ces questions auront des réponses et ils les attendaient

Fin…


	4. Epreuve de courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Bois" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.
> 
> LES PESONNAGES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS !

Les gardiens avait décidé de faire une épreuve de courage dans les bois, Amu voyait déjà certains élèves de l'école essayé d'effayé les gardiens et leurs compagnons. Heureusement les charas veillaient au grain. Le professeur Nikaido réparti les équipes et bien sur Amu se retrouvais avec ce farceur d'Ikuto.

Ikuto pris le bras d'Amu non pas sans le regard révolver de Tadase mais cela le faisait plus rire que peu. Ah Tadase si tu veux Amu il faudra me vaincre pensa le violoniste avec amusement.

Amu s'avançât vers la forêt d'un pas décidé, elle avait envie d'en finir au plus vite ! Elle voulait pas voir les fantômes !

-On a peur Amu ?

-Non mais qu'est qui te fais penser ça pervers !

-Moi ? Rien !

Ikuto ricanas, Amu avançât plus vite et un bruit se fit entendre à sa gauche

-Hiii !

Elle sauta dans les bras de son voisin

-Suis-je si sexy ?

-N…Non

Elle descendit de ses bras et repartit sur le chemin tracé par Miki. Arg celle-là se dit-elle.

-J'ai bien fais de venir finalement !

\- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir ?

-Parce que je n'ai pas vite peur moi !

-Tu es méchant Ikuto !

-Moi ? Mais non !

-Ikuto me fait pas peur s'il te plait

-Et j'ai quoi en échange ?

-Euh… Un gage !

-Ok !

Ikuto savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait demander à la jeune fille

Ils entendirent au loin le cri de Rima, Amu s'accrocha à Ikuto. Soudain une ombre passa en vitesse devant le jeune et son amie. Il se mit en position de combat, l'animal avançât vers les deux jeunes ce n'était qu'un lapin

-Oh trop chou !

-Tu vois Amu tu as peur de voir tes cauchemards

-Ikuto tu as promis !

-Ok, Ok !

Ils continuèrent sans entendre les cris de leurs camarades

-Qui S'amuse à nous faire peur

\- Surement les profs, il faut qu'ils s'amusent eux aussi

-Fichu prof ! Ils abusent !

Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin où les adultes se fendaient la poire

-Alors Interressant Ikuto ?

-Très

-tu as appris beaucoup de truc ?

-Ouais

-Tu savais ?

-Non !

-Voici ton gage Amu ! Tu devra m'embrasser devant Tadase !

-Quoi ?

-Ouais

Ils attendirent alors l'arrivée de Tadase. Amu essaya de lui faire abandonner son idée plutôt vache. Cinq minutes après l'arrivée de Tadase, Amu embrassa Ikuto mais parti en colère avec Tadase.


	5. Petit vol ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. 
> 
> Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cellule" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

'y arriverai je le mettrai en cellule maudit Lupin !

Zenigata, les mains en poche partit au Qg d'Interpol pour connaître les dernière rumeur concernant où Lupin était planqué

Alors les gars où est Lupin ?

-à Bruxelles

Qu'est qu'il fout en Belgique ce malotru ?

-Il va voller la Cellule d'or

Ça doit être minuscule ce truc

-Ouais mais c'est très cher donc tu as intérêt à l'attraper cette fois

Est qu'un jour vous avez essayé d'attrapé ce vaurien

-Non mais je suis le patron donc je dis et fais ce que je veux dans l'ordre de la loi

Zenigata partit à l'aéroport et direction Belgique- Bruxelles

OoOo

Jigen et Lupin partirent vers L'Atomium qui étais encore tout neuf et brillant

-Tu crois qu'il vende ce genre de truc Jigen

-Non c'est trop grand

-Dommage ! Je demande quelle tête aurai fait Fujiko

-Elle t'aurai fait encore valser !

-C'est pas gentil ça !

-Mais tellement vrai !

Lupin fis la tête à son fidèle associé et alla vers la cellule d'or les mains dans les poches. Jigen regarda combien de gardiens il y avait après son compte et utilisa un signal que seul lui et Lupin pouvait comprendre

OooOooO

Zenigata atterri un peu grogui mais heureux enfin aujourd'hui, il s'en faisait la promesse à lui-même, il l'aura. Il contacta la police du pays en prévenant la cible de Lupin et comme d'habitude celui-ci l'avait devancé en laissant sa carte le remerciant et l'informant de son arrivée au Japon pour voler le dragon de Jade que jamais il irait en cellule. Zenigata rageât et repartit avec un autre avion pour le Japon.

OoOoO

-Dommage qu'on n'a pas vu la gueule de Zenigata !

-Je parie que c'était inratable

OoOoO

Arrivé au Japon Zenigata arriva à temps cette fois il était avant Lupin et il allait en profiter. Bien sur ledit Lupin était déjà au courant de l'arrivée de Zenigata, il allait s'amuser !

-Qu'on renforce les système de sécurité.

-Oui Monsieur !

-Lupin une cellule t'attend !

Il se frotta les mains. Le soir venu Lupin et Jigen se faufilèrent pour accéder au dragon de jade en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ce que l'inspecteur ne savait pas c'est que la cellule d'or et le dragon de jade ne formait qu'un qu'a la revente ça faisait un paquet !

OoOoO

-Aie Jigen tu m'as marché sur le pied !

-Chut moins de bruit

-J'ai hâte de montrer ça à Fujiko !

-Tu crois qu'elle te fera des gâteries si tu lui ramène ce fichu dragon !

-ça fait longtemps que je l'ai plus fait

-Arrête de venter tes exploits Sexuels !

-Jigen est jaloux

-Jaloux ça c'est la meilleure de l'année

OoOoO

Le dragon en main Lupin passa devant l'inspecteur et griffonna sur son visage quand il mit un pied hors du musée, Zenigata se réveilla et couru à la poursuite du briguant mais trop tard Lupin était déjà loin…

OoOoO

Le soir même Lupin se fis massacré et remercié par Fujiko et son histoire continue…

Fin (plus d'idée sur cet univers faut que m'y remette sérieusement !)


	6. Pic-nic improvisé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
> Fandom : Death Note  
> note : Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Pépin" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.  
> C'est du pov Riuk

Une pomme ! Chouette ! S'il y a bien une chose que je vais regretter quand je serai plus avec Light ! Même sa mort va surprendre Quoique…

Il reste que moi comme Shinigami ! Sido et Rem fini ! Je ne suis pas un Shinigami fort moi !

-Ryuk ! Tu viens je sort !

Youpie ! J'aurais peut-être droit à une autre variété de pomme ? Verte, rouge, jaune ou plusieurs couleurs ? Sèche ou Juteuse j'ai hâte de déguster mon met favori terrestre !

-Cette fois-ci pas de pomme Riuk !

Il lit dans mes pensées ce mec ! Ce n'est pas possible ! J'ai faim moi !

-Tu va voir ce que cerveau génial à inventer

Encore des meurtres en séries ça devient habituels c'est lassant à la fin même si j'aime que ces humains meurent

-Je parie que ça va t'amuser et si ça ne t'amuse pas je t'offre un kilo de pommes

Bingo ! Bon quoi qu'il fasse paraître ennuyer et j'aurai des pommes à gogos ! Je pourrais les manger entières même les pépins ! Tiens si je plantais un pépin j'aurai un pommier plus tard non ? Donc ne plus les demander au humains de me les acheter ! Je suis heureux !

-je crois qu'on a un pépin !

Un pépin comme ceux de ma pomme ?

-Non de gros ennuis !

Pourquoi ?

-C'est L !

Qu'est qu'il veut ce gars malin

-Faire un Pic-Nic dans le parc et je t'emmène parce qu'on sait jamais

C'est juste un Pic-Nic Light tu deviens parano

-Non ! Prudent chaque mouvement de ma part doit-être calculé avec la précision d'un homme d'affaire (lien avec l'autre thème)

Mais je vais m'ennuyer et tu me devras des pommes

-Oh non cher Ryuk !

Light s'installa sur la nappe que L avait posé, il avait même pensée a invité Misa, celle-ci se cola à Light à son déplaisir mais il fit un de ses faux sourires qu'ils convient n'importe quel humain d'un QI égal ou moindre que lui-même. Light a plein de défaut mais son principal c'est son orgueil ! Les Humains !

-Bon si on passait à table !

-Oui j'ai faim

\- Matsuda et Ryuzaki vous regarder encore ce que j'a apporter avec ces yeux vous aurrer rien

-oui chef

-Cesse les chefs Matsuda !

Le père de Light est si droit que s'en est presque écœurant mais il compense les torts de son fils. Il n'hésitera pas à se sacrifier pour lui s'il savait que son fils est Kira !

Ils commencèrent à manger, je regardais les environs et je vis mon paradis, (quel paradoxe pour un dieu de la mort non ?)Un pommier !

Je mangeais goulument mes pommes en gardant un œil sur le Pic-Nic Made in Ryuzaki. Il y avait plein de sucreries, Misa se plaignit de l'abondance de ces tentations sucrés, Light tirai encore la tronche ça me faisait rire à l'intérieur. Ne pas montrer mon rire interieur et j'aurai mes pommes et planter mon pépins pour en éviter ! Soudain des hommes s'avancèrent droit vers Light et ses condisciples à 5 cm de Ryuzaki, ils se mirent à danser ! ça avait l'air de réjouir Light, quoi c'est eux qui vont passer l'arme à gauche ? Ils dansent bien ! Concentre-toi Ryuk ! Ne faiblis pas !

Apres cela les hommes tombèrent, ils étaient morts après leur danse macabre c'est dommage ! Je vis Light s'avancer vers moi et me tendis des pommes

-Tiens tu as gagné ton pari cher Ryuk !

Merci ! Il mangeât ses pommes on prenant soin de laisser un pépin et le planta un peu plus tard.

Des années apres la mort de Light Ryuk descendait au Japon pour voir son pommier et manger ses pommes.


	7. Reviens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
> Note : Ma première song-fic quand j'y pense.  
> Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Toi" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Naruto était sur une branche d'un arbre, il pensait encore à Sasuke, bien que la guerre battait son plein…

Toi plus moi plus ceux plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
Plus lui plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls  
Allez venez et entrez dans la danse  
Allez venez et laissez faire l'insouciance

Killer Bee et lui s'entraidait pour ne pas s'épuiser. Gaara voyait le malheur de Naruto dans ses yeux océans si profond même entourée il semblait si seul

A deux a mille je sais qu'on est capable  
Tout est possible tout est réalisable  
On peut s'enfuir bien plus haut que nos rêves  
On peut partir bien plus loin que la grève

Voyant ses amis se battre pour tous les villages de ce monde, il reparti à l'attaque. Il repensa à Sasuke et à la tache que lui avait confiée Itachi.

Oh toi plus moi plus ceux plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
Plus lui plus elle plus tous ceux qui sont seuls  
Allez venez et entrez dans la danse

Enfin il le vit, il semblait ailleurs comme déconnecter du monde. Sasuke Réveille et reviens vers nous !

Allez venez c'est notre jour de chance

Avec l'envie la force et le courage  
Le froid la peur ne sont que des mirages  
Laissez tombez les malheurs pour une fois  
Allez venez reprenez avec moi

Il le prit de ses bras et le combat continua dans un monde spirituel.

-Sasuke oublie la haine c'est une chaine sans fin regarde toi

Sasuke regarda son reflet dans l'eau et ce qu'il vit le fit tomber sur son postérieur

-Regarde les personnes qui t'attendent !

Oh toi plus moi plus ceux plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
Plus lui plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls  
Allez venez et entrez dans la danse  
Allez venez et laissez faire l'insouciance

Sasuke vit de nombreux villageois, Naruto pleurait, il était ému, voir Sasuke ainsi si fantomatique.

-Naruto pourquoi Toi ?

-Parce que ton frangin m'a confié des secrets !

-Lesquels ?

-Si tu veux savoir il faudra que tu m'écoute jusqu'à la fin

\- Je promets d'essayer !

Je sais c'est vrai ma chanson est naïve  
Même un peu bête , mais bien inoffensive  
Et même si elle ne change pas le monde  
Elle vous invite à entrer dans la ronde

-Sasuke n'écoute pas Madara cet homme rempli d'orgueil, reviens ! Si tu est exiler je m'exilerai avec toi ! Et même Sakura ! Tu y as pensé je l'ai jamais vu aussi malheureuse quand tu nous quitté pour voir ce serpent ! Quand tu l'as tué j'ai cru que tu reviendrai, j'espérait mon ami, mon meilleur ami !

Oh toi plus moi plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
Plus lui plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls  
Allez venez et entrez dans la danse  
Allez venez c'est notre jour de chance

-Mais tu es parti pour tuer ton frangin qui ne voulait que ton bien ! Avec de sombres inconnus ! Sakura m'a menti pour éviter que je ne souffre pas mais c'était pire ! Le village pense que je porte mon échec avec toi comme un animal ses chaines !

L'espoir l'ardeur font tous ceux qu'il te faut  
Mais bras mon coeur mes épaules et mon dos  
Je veux te voir des étoiles dans les yeux  
Je veux nous voir un sourire et heureux

-Naru.. . Naruto

-Sasuke !

Naruto s'éffrondra sous le poids de ses sentiments envers son ami, sasuke se pencha près de Naruto et se mis à sa hauteur

-J'ai entendu certains de tes arguments mon ami. Promes-moi que tu soigneras l'endoctrinage que j'ai subi toutes ses années

-Oui même si ça me prends toutes ma vie !

Oh toi plus moi plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
Plus lui plus elle et tous ceux qui sont seuls  
Allez venez et entrez dans la danse  
Allez venez et laissez faire l'insouciance

-Ok je reviens ! Alors Heureux ?

-Déjà sarcastique je retrouve mon pote !

Ils se firent une accolade amicale et sortirent du monde spirituel Sasuke soutenant Naruto

-Que… Sasuke !

-Calme-toi Sakura ! Il s'est juste endormi ! Laisse-moi veiller sur lui il m'a sauvé

-Mon dieu je le savais qu'il réussirait ! Il faudra que l'emmène au resto pour fêter ça !

Oh toi plus moi plus ceux plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
Plus lui plus elle plus tous ceux qui sont seuls  
Allez venez et entrez dans la danse  
Allez venez c'est notre jour de chance  
Oh toi plus moi plus ceux plus tous ceux qui le veulent  
Plus lui plus elle plus tous ceux qui sont seuls  
Allez venez et entrez dans la danse  
Allez venez et entrez dans la danse

Après Deux jours de sommeil Naruto se réveilla entourer de ses deux précieux amis dont un qu'il l'avait manquer plus que tout autre, Il les serra fort et se fit une promesse silencieuse de soigner Sasuke et qu'il trouve l'amour. Peu lui importait si c'était lui ou non. Toi mon ami Sasuke pensa-t-il. Il savait que réparer les dégâts de son éducation serai dur surtout pour l'orphelin qui l'était mais il était si heureux de ce retour qu'il sourit bêtement et ses amis rigolèrent en cœur

-Quoi ?

-Rien !

Ils s'exclafèrent dans un moment de pure amitié.


End file.
